Sleep
by JarrettorForever
Summary: Jasmine has to learn for her Spanish test but Logan comes down and tries to get her to go to sleep, since she is so stressed and she can't concentrate anymore, anyway. Will he have success and will happen more or will Jasmine just get angry? Jogan One Shot! :D I own nothing! :) R&R! :)


**Hay guys! I'm here with a new IDDI One Shot for you! :D**

****It's Jogan this time! :D****

****I didn't know at first what to write but now I have an idea! :D****

****I can't believe that we already have so much stories at this section! :D****

****Well, I hope you'll enjoy the One Shot and also leave reviews! :)****

****Thanks to Grace-1997 for the help with this! You should get a look at her stories! They're awesome! :D****

* * *

****Summary:****

****Jasmine has to learn for her Spanish test but Logan comes down and tries to get her to go to sleep, since she is so stressed and she can't concentrate anymore, anyway. Will he have success and will happen more or will Jasmine just get angry?****

* * *

****At the Watson basement****

****Jasmine's POV:****

I was down in the basement because of a sleepover with Lindy and was learning spanish.

Lindy was already finished with her homework and everything and just already went to sleep.

Well, she was always better than me in everything.

I still had to learn Spanish and yes, I'm good in school but it was still annoying.

Especially when it was 2 a.m. on a sunday and you have the whole day planned out.

Lindy and I wanted to have some girls day and I couldn't have that, if I wouldn't know the things for the Spanish test on monday.

Especially , since it was Lindy's late birthday present for me and I couldn't wait for it.

I groaned and looked at the vocabulary again.

Why didn't this want to go in my head?

''Jaz? What are you still doing down here?'' Logan suddenly asked and I looked a bit shocked up to him.

I didn't know that someone was still awake.

He looked cute in his P.J.'s-

Great. Okay, I should stop thinking about that. I was learning.

''I'm trying to learn Spanish for monday, what you're mostly never doing.'' I replied.

Logan looked a bit offended at me and I just looked back at my Spanish book.

I thought that he would walk away but Logan came to me.

''I mean, I'm not the big learner but I'm pretty sure that learning at 2 in the morning isn't a good idea.'' Logan stated and sat down to me.

I groaned , put the book down and looked mad at him.

''How do you want to know that?'' I asked him, annoyed.

I really wanted to learn and he was annoying me , right now.

''Well, you're eyes are really big right now, you look stressed and you should definitely sleep since Lindy wants to have a big day with you. I might have heard the one or other thing. You should really go to sleep or at least make a break and get some sleep.'' Logan told me and I rolled my eyes.

Logan really didn't get anything about learning.

''I can't sleep. I have to learn this and I really don't want to have no time for my present tomorrow. It took me long enough to get it and I still want an A in the test , so I need the time to learn.'' I replied, mad.

**Logan's POV:**

''I can't sleep. I have to learn this and I really don't want to have no time for my present tomorrow. It took me long enough to get it and I still want an A in the test , so I need the time to learn.'' She replied, mad.

I almost rolled my eyes at her.

She was stressing herself out and that for nothing.

I came down here to talk to her as I heard from Lindy who wanted to go to the bathroom that she was still down there.

I put a hand on my shoulder and then said to her, ''You really have to relax, Jaz. You'll get an A anyway.''

Jasmine looked at me in disbelieve with her beautiful brown eyes.

Did I mention, that I might like her more than just a best friend?

Well, now you know it.

I really want to help her and relax but she was just freaking out and she should finally go to sleep.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and told me, ''I have to learn Logan. Just one question: What did Lindy plan for me?''

I chuckled and playfully rolled my eyes.

''I'm not going to tell anything. I want to sleep again and you have to sleep, too.'' I replied to her.

Jasmine still looked at me in disbelieve.

''You really don't get it , do you? It's about school and this is really important for me!'' She stated to me, angry and I rolled my eyes.

I had to get her thoughts somewhere else.

She continued, ''I really want t-''

I quickly cut her off with a kiss, putting my hands on her cheeks.

Jasmine gasped but kissed back after three seconds, her hands in my hair.

My body was on fire from the kiss and I couldn't help but smirk as she kissed back with as much passion as me.

As we broke apart, Jasmine chuckled and I looked confused at her.

''You're right.'' She said to me and I sighed relieved.

Well, but didn't she want to talk about the kiss?

''I should stop learning.'' Jasmine continued and I looked even more confused.

Then she leaned back in to me and stopped right before my lips.

Then she added, ''Well, but I have a better idea what to do then going to sleep.''

With that, she crashed her lips to mine.

I smirked and kissed back, happily.

Well, Lindy will kill me tomorrow probably and that not only because I brought Jasmine from her sleep but I really didn't care , right now.

* * *

**I know that it's not long but thanks for reading and I hope that you guys liked it! :D**


End file.
